This invention relates to the matrix addressing of display devices and in particular to such devices employing a display mode that exhibits a significant "hysteresis" effect that requires a much larger signal to switch an element ON than is required merely to retain that element ON. One example of such a device is a liquid crystal cell employing the cholesteric nematic phase change.